Denshi Sentai Denziman Episodes
# Ep. 1: Take the Express to the Super Fortress (超要塞へ急行せよ Chō Yōsai e Kyūkō Seyo) # Ep. 2: The Cannibalism Soap Bubbles (人喰いシャボン玉 Hito-kui Shabondama) # Ep. 3: Oil Hell, Big Panic (油地獄大パニック Abura Jigoku Dai Panikku) # Ep. 4: Vader Demon Castle, Pursuit (ベーダー魔城追撃 Bēdā Mashiro Tsuigeki) # Ep. 5: The Red Poison Flower That Crawls up the Wall (壁に蠢く赤い毒花 Kabe ni Ugomeku Akai Doku Hana) # Ep. 6: A Girl's Demon Offshoot (悪魔分身の少女 Akuma Bunshin no Shōjo) # Ep. 7: The Great Tragedy of Denjistar (デンジ星の大悲劇 Denjisei no Dai Higeki) # Ep. 8: The Skeleton Town's Great Demon King (白骨都市の大魔王 Hakkotsu Toshi no Daimaō) # Ep. 9: The Bizarre Telephone That Calls Death (死を呼ぶ怪奇電話 Shi o Yobu Kaiki Denwa) # Ep. 10: Magical Cooking Love!? (魔法料理大好き!? Mahō Ryōri Daisuki!?) # Ep. 11: Chase the Life-Stealer (いのち泥棒を追え Inochi Dorobō o Oe) # Ep. 12: The Dangerous Child Spy (危険な子供スパイ Kiken na Kodomo Supai) # Ep. 13: The Rainbow-Colored Balloon is Torn (割れた虹色の風船 Wareta Niji-iro no Fūsen) # Ep. 14: Come to the 100-Point Cram School (100点塾へおいで Hyakuten-Juku e Oide) # Ep. 15: An Invitation to the Garden of Evil (悪の園への招待状 Aku no Sono e no Shōtaijō) # Ep. 16: Smash the Hot Sea Conspiracy (熱海の陰謀を砕け Netsu Umi no Inbō o Kudake) # Ep. 17: Don't Cry! Baseball Novice (泣くな! 野球小僧 Naku na! Yakyū Kozō) # Ep. 18: Romance Blooms at the Southern Sea (南海に咲くロマン Nankai ni Saku Roman) # Ep. 19: My Prince of the Stars (私の星の王子さま Watashi no Hoshi no Ōjisama) # Ep. 20: Gorilla Boy's Great Riot (ゴリラ少年大暴れ Gorira Shōnen Dai Abareru) # Ep. 21: Attack the Grim Reaper Faction (死神党を攻撃せよ! Shinigami Tō o Kōgeki Seyo) # Ep. 22: Super Time, Strange Experience (超時間ふしぎ体験 Chō Jikan Fushigi Taiken) # Ep. 23: A Demon That Walks Above the Ceiling (天井裏を歩く悪魔 Tenjōura o Aruku Akuma) # Ep. 24: The Man With the Mysterious Power to Affix Traps (罠をはる怪力男 Wana o Haru Kairiki Otoko) # Ep. 25: The Tiger's Hole is an Escape Maze (虎の穴は逃走迷路 Tora no Ana wa Tōsō Meiro) # Ep. 26: Princess Denzi's Space Tune (デンジ姫の宇宙曲 Denji-hime no Uchū Kyoku) # Ep. 27: Red Beetle Bomb (赤いカブト虫爆弾 Akai Kabutomushi Bakudan) # Ep. 28: The Secret Butcher of the Cursed House (呪いの館の密殺者 Noroi no Kan no Missatsusha) # Ep. 29: The ESPer Detective's Raid (超能力刑事の急襲 Chōnōryoku Keiji no Kyūshū) # Ep. 30: Missing, Stolen, Gone (消えた盗んだ出た Kieta Musunda Deta) # Ep. 31: The Magician's Battle of Secret Arts (魔法使い秘術合戦 Mahōtsukai Hijutsu Kassen) # Ep. 32: Hell's Great Shooting Battle (地獄の大銃撃戦 Jigoku no Dai Jūgekisen) # Ep. 33: The Bloodsucking Instrument Lesson (吸血楽器レッスン Kyūketsu Gakki Ressun) # Ep. 34: The Sad Orphan's Tale (哀しい捨て子の物語 Kanashii Sutego no Monogatari) # Ep. 35: The Puzzling Weaver Princess (謎のはたおり姫 Nazo no Hataori Hime) # Ep. 36: Poem of the Brave Puppy (勇気ある仔犬の詩 Yūki Aru Koinu no Shi) # Ep. 37: Brute Force Brute Force Devil (蛮力バンリキ魔王 Banryoku Banriki Maō) # Ep. 38: The Infinite Demon Sky's Great Adventure (無限魔空の大冒険 Mugen Ma Sora no Daibōken) # Ep. 39: The Queen's Angry Apparition Art (女王怒りの妖魔術 Joō Ikari no Yōma Jutsu) # Ep. 40: The Champion's Enemy (チャンピオンの敵 Chanpion no Teki) # Ep. 41: The Greatest All-Out War in History (史上最大の総力戦 Shijō Saidai no Sōryokusen) # Ep. 42: The Bad Dream That Ate Boys (少年を喰う悪い夢 Shōnen o Kū Warui Yume) # Ep. 43: The Puzzling Spectrum Lady (謎なぞ七色レディ Nazonazo Shichijoku Redi) # Ep. 44: The Tale of the Strange Lamp (不思議ランプ物語 Fushigi Ranpu Monogatari) # Ep. 45: Princess Denzi was Two People (二人いたデンジ姫 Futari Ita Denji-hime) # Ep. 46: Starvation Hell X Plan (腹ペコ地獄X計画 Harapeko Jigoku Ekkusu Keikaku) # Ep. 47: The Mermaid Who Disappeared in the Morning Sun (朝日に消えた人魚 Asahi ni Kieta Ningyo) # Ep. 48: The Brute Force Devil Rebellion (バンリキ魔王反乱 Banriki Maō Hanran) # Ep. 49: Vader Castle Big Disaster (ベーダー城大異変 Bēdā-Jō Taiihen) # Ep. 50: The Shogun Dies Twice (将軍は二度死ぬ Shōgun wa Nido Shinu) # Ep. 51: Resound, Bells of Hope! (ひびけ希望の鐘よ Hibike Kibō no Kane yo) Special # Denshi Sentai Denziman Movie * Category:Sentai episodes